


Drabbles

by yogscastemma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Hat Films, Light BDSM, M/M, Smutty goodness, along with some other things possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogscastemma/pseuds/yogscastemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I write when I'm thinking to long about those beautiful men and my fingers are itching to type. Some smut, some fluff. Requests taken at pausedyogs.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Troffy to sate you.  
> NSFW (bondage)

Smith screams into a pillow, and somewhere in his sex-addled mind, he makes a note of how good the pillow smells. It smells like Trott, clean, masculine, with a little hint of something sweet that makes his mouth water. His brain is short-circuiting, and he can’t hold onto the thought for long.

He feels the wave coming, washing over him from head to curling toes, and he tries to gasp a breath, but he can’t. Every bit of air that he pulls into his lungs is immediately forced out by Trott slamming against his ass.

Trott is completely lost at the moment, gripping the soft rope that binds Smith’s wrists behind his back, using it as an anchor point to jerk Smith’s body backwards to meet his thrusts. Trott cries out each time he plunges into Smith, his voice growing louder and louder. Smith knows he’s close.

Suddenly, Trott’s hand finds a grip in Smith’s hair, yanking him back against his bare chest as he pants into his ear. His free hand reaches between Smith’s legs and begins to stroke in time with his thrusts as he drives into him.

“Cum for me,” he whispers hotly against Smith’s ear, and Smith’s body responds, his thighs aching with the tension of keeping his body upright. He cries out, squirming against Trott as he ruts harder, faster. Trott chuckles low behind Smith’s ear, adding a flick of his wrist to the unholy act he was performing on Smith, causing him to buck his hips.

Trott pulls out of Smith and throws him onto his back, instead thrusting two fingers into him and pumping them fast and hard, curling and twisting them and sending him over the edge. Smith arches his back, screaming in pleasure.

Trott doesn’t wait for him to come back down. Instead, with a deep growl, he lunges forward and buries his thick cock inside of Smith again, bringing his free hand down hard on his ass. Smith can’t relax. His orgasm just seems to stretch on and on as Trott adds another stinging red hand print to his ass. He is primal and brutal, wriggling his hips at the end of each thrust to move his cock inside of Smith.

“My turn, Alex…” Trott’s teeth are on edge as he rolls his hips into Smith and his voice begins to rise.

Smith can’t even respond vocally. His eyes roll and all the air leaves his lungs as Trott continues to roll against him.

“OH FUCK!!!” Trott roars, grabbing both of Smith’s hips and lifting them off the bed as he rises fully to his knees, his head falling back, his back arching. His muscles and tendons are taut and straining as he grinds into Smith, his fingertips bruising Smith’s soft flesh as they dig in, jerking him to meet his erratic thrusts. Smith feels him twitch and spasm inside of him.

Trott slowly lowers his chin to his chest, his mouth hanging open, and stares at Smith through half-lidded eyes. “That was so…fucking…gooooood,” he intones, running his tongue over his bottom lip. He frees Smith from his restraints and runs his hands over the entirety of Smith’s naked body, his fingers splayed out over Smith’s flesh as he worships him, massaging and caressing. He lays down beside Smith and pulls him against his chest, stroking his hair and pressing tender kisses to his forehead. “Rest up, baby. I want more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I've had in my drafts for a while. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
